The Last Train to Walnut Grove
by ultraknight
Summary: Years after Albert and Sylvia move to Winoka, their happiness begins to wane. Albert is a doctor now and his profession leaves little time for his wife. Meanwhile, a surprise discovery has Sylvia contemplating whether the big city is the best place to raise a family. Reluctantly, she decides to leave. Can the couple somehow rekindle their marriage? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Last Train to Walnut Grove

A Story by Mark Seng Yang

(used by permission by ultraknight)

Iowa 1885

The home of Albert Quinn Ingalls M.D. and his wife Sylvia Webb Ingalls

The kettle danced wildly on the stove as water spilled over its cap. "Y-Ouch" — Sylvia's hand shot back from the handle. Her eyes circled the room, but couldn't locate the oven mitt, so instead she used her apron to lift the kettle.

"Albert likes his coffee hot," she said aloud.

She reached for a large mug in the cupboard, but felt a sharp pain. The mug shattered on the wooden floor — yet, Sylvia didn't notice as her left hand found a rest, while the right clutched her chest. Albert would find out sooner or later, he was a doctor, after all — but she didn't want to tell him just yet.

When the room stopped spinning, she collapsed on a chair, staring blankly at the wall. A picture, hanging slightly crooked, teased better days. She and Albert were young then — her hair was lighter brown and she wore it down. Albert looked different too — there was an innocence in his face — like a child — warm and yet naïve all at once.

Another picture hung to the right and she compared them back and forth. It was taken a year after they moved from Walnut Grove. She noticed Albert's boyish smile had all but disappeared, replaced by another face — someone who had too much on his mind. Sylvia felt stronger and forced herself to the sofa in the living room. There, she waited anxiously for Albert.

The door jarred open, introducing a cool breeze from the night's air. A tall, slender figure entered — his hair dark — nearly as dark as the doctor's bag he was prone to carrying. He also had dark, brown eyes and a tired look within them. As the man tip-toed to through the kitchen, he noticed something stirring on the sofa.

"Albert? Is that you?" Sylvia mumbled. "What took you so long?"

"Did I wake you?" Albert apologized. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

Sylvia sat up annoyed. "You know, ever since we moved to Winoka, you're never home! In fact, I hardly see you anymore. I know you wanted to finish school here, but I don't understand why we're still here?!"

"I thought we discussed this already?" Albert replied. "You know my patients need me."

"I need you too, Albert." Sylvia paused. She wanted to mention the dizzy spells, but was too crossed. "You can't save everyone and you can't save Mary," She blurted out. "Besides, she's happy. So when are you going to move on? When's it your turn to be happy?"

Albert walked away; his shoulders slumped as he disappeared from view. "I'll be in my study."

Sylvia regretted her words. It was an unspoken secret between them — the reason Albert came to Iowa was because he still carried guilt about the blind school. And now that he was a doctor, he believed he could help Mary, and others like her, "see" again. It was his way of atoning.

"In a big town, there's nothing we can't do," he used to say.

Sylvia believed him then, but things had changed. He had changed. Now all she longed for was the simple life back in Walnut Grove. She missed Ma and Pal and the entire Ingalls family. More importantly, she missed the old Albert. Sylvia wept quietly as she nodded off.

The next morning The rustling of papers woke Sylvia and she rushed to the living room. Albert was busy looking through his notes and when he noticed her, shoved them under his arm. "Don't wait up for me, dear" — he smiled.

"What about breakfast?" Sylvia seated herself next to him.

"Mr. Jacob's son, Connor, broke his leg and his fever hasn't subsided, so I need to head over there immediately. We'll talk this weekend."

Sylvia took Albert's hand. "Albert, let's move back to Walnut Grove?"

Albert stood up — a look of confusion on his face. "Where's this coming from?"

"Please… I think it will be good for us to be closer to Ma and Pa Ingalls," Sylvia pleaded. "Besides, I want to have children and raise them near family." Albert didn't say anything. He put on his grey overcoat and then grabbed his black bag. "I'm not ready to talk about this right now," he finally stated. Then he was gone.

Sylvia, let alone at the breakfast table put her hands to face and begins to sob.

After about an hour of crying a bit of determination began to rise in Sylvia. Then she rises out of her chair and silently goes to their bedroom and she goes to the closet and picks up her traveling bag and she begins to pack her things into it.

Wooh-hooo — the whistle blew loudly. It was nearly evening at Winoka Station as Sylvia paced nervously back and forth, her brown dress swaying with each step.

The man at the ticket booth looked at his gold watch and exaggerated a frown. "Mmmm… Hmmm… It's getting pretty late… Miss, are ya gettin' on?"

"Will there be another train?" Sylvia asked.

"No Ma'am. This is the last train to Walnut Grove." The man replied

"I shouldn't be doing this." Her voice was shaky. "But I can't stay here another day."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we need to know your intentions soon," the man sternly warned.

Sylvia handed him the ticket and then boarded.

"He'll come when he finds the note — he has to. "Please Albert, come back to me," she whispered to herself

. Wooh-hooo — the whistle blew again and the iron horse carrying passengers slowly chugged along. Sylvia looked out the window and wondered if she had done the right thing.

Raindrops pelted the glass and seemed to penetrate, as Sylvia felt them falling from her eyes.

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2 - Return to Walnut Grove

Return to Walnut Grove — Part 2

Something was amiss — the kitchen, which usually had a candle burning, was unusually dark.

"Sylvia? Darling, are you alright?" Albert called out. No answer. He fumbled through the kitchen for matches and lit a lamp, then made his way to the bedroom — it was empty.

"Hmmm?" Albert was worried. "This isn't like her." He shot back into the kitchen nervously. A folded note on the kitchen table caught his eye — which he immediately opened.

It read:

 _Dear Albert,_

 _By the time you read this letter, I will have gone to Walnut Grove. Lately, you've been so preoccupied; it seems you've forgotten why we moved — to be a family. Believe me, leaving you behind was the last thing I ever wanted, but I've tried so many times to get you to listen to no avail, so I'm left with no other choice. Please return to me._

 _Love,_

 _Sylvia_

The words stabbed at him and Albert fell to his knees shaking. Bitterly, he wept — torn between love and duty.

In the small hours, Albert awoke violently from a dream and then immediately felt next to him. Sylvia hadn't come home. He sighed deeply and got out of bed. Pitch black stared back from the window — although birds could be heard chirping. He walked to the closet and picked out a fresh white shirt, a tailored grey suit and black tie. Like the day before, it was raining and navigating the muddy streets made the horses uneasy. Albert pulled his wagon to the clinic and walked in.

When the nurse attendant greeted him — "Good morning, Doctor Ingalls," he continued absentminded.

"There you are!" An exuberant voice broke Albert from his trance. It belonged to Doctor Dennis Henry, the senior physician at Winoka Clinic. He was an elderly man — yet, one could hardly tell the way he bounced to and fro. Except for Laura, Albert had never known a more energetic personality.

"Doctor Ingalls, do I sense something bothering you?"

Albert shook his head. "Sorry, sir… I'm a bit preoccupied with my own thoughts."

"I'll say," remarked Doctor Henry. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about something — or someone?"

"I-It's nothing sir… Just a personal matter," Albert stuttered.

"Indeed," Doctor Henry folded his arms and gently stroked his grey beard. "I can't say I've ever seen you this distraught… And I've been a doctor long enough to know when one needs a break."

"But my patients," Albert objected. "I have to get to…"

"Now — now, Albert," the old physician interrupted, waving his index finger back and forth. "You take care of yourself first. You're a brilliant doctor, Albert Quinn Ingalls — but we'll manage. We always do."

Without another word Albert left.

The rain had stopped, but it left the road full of clumpy dirt. Albert's wagon rocked uneasily toward the blind school and he felt a knot in his throat — the same feeling he got whenever he visited. Mary and Adam had forgiven him, but being the cause of the fire that took their child was a heavy burden to carry — the awkwardness which hadn't completely abated, since the Kendalls returned from New York.

"Albert, it's been too long!" Adam looked surprised to see him.

"I'm sorry — I don't mean to intrude."

Adam held out his hand and Albert shook it. "Nonsense… Mary will be glad to see you."

"Is she? — Is she teaching a class?" Albert was more jittery than usual.

Adam nodded. "It's fine. She's just finishing up. Come on in." Albert crept in and seated himself at the back. Mary — keenly aware someone had entered the room — paused a moment and then resumed teaching. Albert smiled at how beautiful she was after all these years. Her bright smile hadn't changed a bit — and he marveled at how patient she was with each child. It seemed a shame she decided not to have any more children. The thought ate at him, knowing it was probably his doing. When all the children had gone, Albert walked over. Mary reached out and intercepted his advance.

"Albert!" She hugged him.

"How did you know?" Albert was surprised. "I know my own brother," Mary laughed. She placed her hands on his face. "Now tell me — what's bothering you?"

"I guess there's no hiding anything from you?" Albert let out a deep breath and then he chuckled. It felt good to laugh after such a long time. "It's good to see you Mary."

Mary smiled warmly. "You've been hurting a long time, haven't you?"

"I've been a fool." Albert shook his head. "I've made a mess of things."

"You can tell me anything, Albert. I'm your sister." Mary saiding , looking very seriously at her brother.

Albert let out a deep breath. "It's Sylvia — she's gone back to Walnut Grove. I thought everything was fine… But… If only she could see the good I do here?"

Mary cupped her hands gently around Albert's face, and in that moment she was seeing.

"Go to her," she nodded.

End of Part 2.


End file.
